Grey Flower Beneath The Moon
by Gemeryn
Summary: Astalith was taken by the goblins when she was young. 9 years later, she fears there is no hope.Then, her prison life is shattered by the arrival of a company of dwarves. When they offer her the chance to escape and start a new life in their kingdom, she decides to risk it.But fitting in will be harder then she thought. She starts to wonder if she will ever find a place to belong.
1. Chapter 1

I am overwhelmingly tired. More tired then I have been in my entire life it seems. I've seen the goblin king so many times; his image is burned into my brain. I have no hope. The goblin guards that drag me along the floor mutter to each other in their own language about something. But because I've lived in their kingdom for so long, I can catch the drift of the conversation.

"New prisoners fell in a few minutes ago," one says._ So that's why I left early _I think

"Dwarves right?" The other replies in a board tone., they then go on to insult the dwarves various different ways, _Dwarves? _I make a mental note to ask my friend Clara about this when I see her in a moment.

The two goblins have dragged me to the end of the hallway. "You have five minutes…" one of them mumbles in common speech, and shoves me through the door.

I'm in the goblin version of a washroom. It's small, maybe ten feet by ten feet. In the middle of it is a bowl of water and a dirty towel. Standing behind them is a female goblin.

My face breaks into a smile despite everything. "Clara!"

She smiles at me. " Astalith…its good to see you!"

I lean against the wall and she stands next to me. We've been friends for five years now. I can trust her with anything.

"Clara?" my voice is quiet.

She looks at me. "Yes"

Staring at the wall, I speak. "There's a chance that Kyra may leave me…"

Clara looks at me, an expression of thoughtfulness on her face, "Because of the dwarves?" I nod.

"I see…" her voice is even, level, "Reunions are not always a happy thing"

"Times up! Get out here!" the goblins outside call out.

"Clara I-" but I never finish my sentence.

"Go! They might suspect something!" she shoves me out the door. "Good Luck!"

On the way back to the cell the goblins keep me in, my captors go on to talk about the latest gossip; this conversation mainly consists of what the goblin king is making me do. I don't even lift my head. We get new prisoners almost every day and I hear about my engagement to the goblin king every day.

I've seen someone from almost every race, of almost every class. King, merchant, you name it- I've seen it. I've even made friends with a few of them. Unforchantly, none of the friendships last. Almost everyone I know here dies after a few weeks. Either that, or they escape. Their the lucky ones…

I'm contemplating this when we arrive at my cell. "The goblin king will see you later," one of them says as the other shoves me roughly into my cell. They walk away laughing. The door clicks shut, leaving me staring at the rusty metal that has trapped me for nine years. A tiny voice speaks from the corner, "I really fail to see what's so funny about that…" I turn, opening my arms wide. A tiny figure hurdles across the room and jumps into them.

"I know," I whisper, stroking the girl's hair. For some reason, I want to cry, but I don't. If I cry, the tiny figure in my arms would burst into tears. After a moment I put her down and gently lead her across the room to where to cots have been places across from each other. I sit on one; she sits on the other. After she's settled, I speak. "Kyra…" I take a deep breath. "There are dwarves here." Her eyes widen. She knows what I mean. Jumping up from the cot, she runs to the barred grate that serves as our window and peers out. I simply look at her; I no longer have the strength to hope. Kyra is a dwarf, a direct descendant from the line of Durin. That's probably the reason that the goblins haven't killed her. I knew her mother. Three months after I was captured, the goblins stole Liana, sister of Thorin, and her young child, Kyra, supposedly for ransom. Liana got very sick. She made me promise to take care of Kyra. She was dead two months later. Before she died, Liana told me Kyra's heritage and the name of Thorin Okensheild. I think her hope was that if we ever escaped, Kyra might somehow find a way home. T

he girl by the window speaks, snapping me out of my trance. "I think I see my cousins out there…" I walk over and peer over her shoulder. "Really?" Kyra nods with utter assurance. "Yup, There's Kili…and Fili!" her voice gets more excited as she goes on. "And where Fili and Kili are…Uncle Thorin's sure to be with them!"

"Maybe you'll see him…"I murmur as she goes on about the dwarves she sees. I am only half listening. If Thorin's here, he could escape, and if he knew Kyra where here, he might bring her with him. As much as I want Kyra to be happy, I can't help thinking about what it will be like all alo- "Astalith!" Kyra breathes. "The goblins are bringing two of them up here!" I bolt to the window in the door of our cell. "Will they out them in our cell?" Kyra asks excitedly,

Peering out, I answer her. "I think they…are!" I can barely believe my own eyes, _Finally! Some contact with the outside world!_ The creak of the bolt causes me to jump back. Get behind me Kyra" my voice is urgent and low. Kyra grabs the back of my tunic and crouches behind me.

The door opens.


	2. Chapter 2

Two dwarves are tossed in. From what I can see, one has a long beard a long black hair. The other dwarf has blonde hair and a short beard. The black haired one picks himself up, leans against the wall of the cell, and closes his eyes, mumbling something to himself. The other dwarf is much less dignified then the other. He's immediately up and ramming against the door, doing everything in his power it seems, to break it down. They don't appear to have noticed us. I can feel Kyra shaking with fear behind me. Nobody speaks.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, I speak softly, directing my words at the blonde dwarf. "You can't break it down…" He doesn't respond.

For some reason, I find myself angered by this. "You can't break it down" I say more forcefully. He stops ramming against the door and turns to look at me.

"What would you know?" his voice is steely, yet edged with calm. Not what I had expected.

I take a deep breath, trying not to let my fear show. In truth, these dwarves terrify me. " I've been trying for years, I haven't succeeded" It's not a lie. Every week, Kyra and I will try to break open the door, desperately looking for some way out.

The other dwarf looks up, "You've been here for years?" I open my mouth, about to speak, when Kyra steps out from behind me.

She looks at the two dwarves in front of us, and when she speaks, her voice is tentative, scared. "Uncle Thorin" she whispers. "Fili?"

The effect her words have on the two dwarves in immediately obvious. The blonde one, whom I assume is Fili, blanches. The one who might be Thorin takes a step back.

"Not possible…" Throin whispers. "You where captured by goblins a long time ago…"

But this is apparently all Kyra needs to hear. She runs across the room and jumps into his arms.

"Kyra…" Thorin murmurs "Your alive…"

For a moment, I feel a twinge of jealousy. Kyra has never acted like that around me. But the feeling soon passes. This is the first time in a while where I have seen Kyra with this much hope. If anything, she deserves this.

"Cousin?" the blonde dwarf speaks. The tiny girl looks at him from Thorin's embrace.

"Fili!" when she speaks, she sounds so happy; happier then I have ever known her to be.

I know I should be happy for her, for them, but I can't. The scene playing out before my eyes reminds me too much of the fact that I don't have a family anymore. Turning, I walk to the back of the room, next to the grate. As I stare out at the goblin fortress, Clara's words ring in my head.

'_Reunions are not always a happy thing' A_ tear escapes my eye as I try in vain to remember my family. Forcing the tears that prick my eyes back, I take a deep breath. I have to remain strong. Whatever happens, I have to remain strong.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I look up from the grate. The blonde dwarf, Fili, stands next to me. When he speaks, his voice is full of gratitude.

"Thank You"

I simply look at him, not catching on. "For what?"

His voice is kind. "For looking after my cousin"

"Oh…" I nod; "It was no trouble" my voice cracks. "I was happy to do it"

"Who are you" Fili asks, obviously gaining confidence.

I look at him; I don't have anything to loose my telling him my name. "My name is Astalith"

"Well Astalith" his voice portrays sadness now. "Is it true a dwarf by the name of Liana is dead?"

Looking at the ground, I scuff a bit of dirt with my boot. "Linia arrived here two years ago, and at the time, she was very ill. She died two months later, after making me promise to look after Kyra" I look up at Fili as a tear drips from my eye. "She was the closest thing I will ever have to a mother"

"So you've been here nine years?" Thorin asks. We're all sitting in a circle on the ground; Thorin's leaning against the wall, with Kyra in his lap. I'm opposite him, and Fili's in the middle.

I nod. "I was captured outside of Gondor when I was eight. I have no memory of Gondor, but I remember Gondor as if it where yesterday" I try to keep my voice light, but inside, I am close to tears. _I had no idea how weak I'd become_

Thorin nods slightly, stoking Kyra's hair. I smile despite myself. Kyra is nestled in his lap looking so content, its hard not to smile.

I tilt my head to the side. A question has just formed in my mind, "What where you doing in these parts?"

Thorin looks at Fili, as if calculating something. After a long pause, Thorin speaks, "Our Company set out on a quest to retake our home, Erebor, from the dragon Smoug"

Raising one eyebrow, I speak again, this time in amazement. "You mean the Lonely Mountain?"

Fili nods. "Our home"

I nod and after a few moments silence, I restart the conversation, going on to different topics.

We talk for what seems like forever. I come to know the dwarves slightly, and they come to know me…sort of. I'm contemplating the image they've given me of Erebor, when Fili's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Astalith?"

I look up, "Yes?"

Walking over to me, he places a stone in my hand; "You have done a good thing for us, looking after Kyra"

I close my hand around the stone, slipping it into my pocket. "Thank You…?"

Across from me, Thorin takes a deep breath. My eyes narrow in suspicion. They seem to have come to some sort of mutual agreement.

"When we get out of here…" Thorin's voice is cautious.

Fili continues for him. "I swear we will return for you"

I shake my head. As much as I want this, I know I cannot accept their offer. "You can not. It is to dangerous"

"No" Thorin sounds absolutely sure of himself when he speaks. "You have done us a favor, now we will repay the debt. You can start a life in Erebor"

Words fail me. "I'm honored," I manage to choke out. But before we can say more, there's a clatter, and the door opens. In it stands three goblins.

"Out you go, " one says, dragging Thorin toward the door.

**"**Thorin!" Kyra yells, grabbing onto his cloak. The goblin kicks her off roughly and she falls into me, sobbing.

"I'll see you soon Kyra" Thorin yells as he is dragged out the door. "I love you!" then he's gone.

The other goblin grabs Fili and starts to drag him towards the door. "I'll return for you both!" he yells and then he to is gone.

"The King will see you tomorrow" the third goblin hisses at me as he closes the door.

Kyra and I are left in darkness. I hold tightly onto her as we hear sounds of commotion outside. She sobs even harder when we hear the screams.

"Shhh…" I whisper, keeping my voice soft and gentle. "Everything will be okay"

But in my heart, I have a feeling it won't be okay for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

I awake to a stream of thin but bright light on my face. Rubbing my eyes, I sit up. What_ happened?_ The room is unusually bright. It takes me a moment to see why. There's a hole in the roof of the cell. Part of the stone has been torn away. I stand up carefully, trying not to jostle Kyra too much.

As I look down at the sleeping figure on the floor, a jolt of remorse hits me. Kyra's so young; she shouldn't have to grow up in confinement. Sighing, I pick her up and lay her on one of the cots. She rolls over and mumbles something that sounds distinctly like, "Erebor". I can still see the tear marks on her face from last night.

_Last Night_

Running to the window, I peer out. My eyes widen and I gasp. Goblin Town has been demolished. Quite a few of the bridges are broken down, and I can see remnants of fighting in almost every corner. Dead goblins lie in heaps everywhere…

_Is Clara among them?_ Then it hits me. _Did the dwarves survive?_

I'm scanning the fortress, desperately looking for any dead dwarves, when I hear two knocks on the door. There's a moment of complete silence, in which I slowly pivot on one heel. Then there's one knock, sharper. Whoever's out there is getting impatient.

I decide to play it safe and answer. "Whoever's out there could be hostile, or they could be very friendly. It would all depend. "Yes?" I curse myself silently. Sounding like a sacred damsel in distress will diffidently NOT help me here.

The door open's slowly. Miraculously, Kyra has slept through this so far. In the doorway stands Clara. She has a bloody cut running down her face and her arm is twisted at an odd angle. _But she's alive. _I resist the urge to run and hug her. Instead, my face breaks into a grin.

"Clara!" my voice has taken on the relaxed note it gets when I'm near a friend.

But instead of replying, Clara spits on the ground in front of the door. When she does reply, her voice is harsh. "I'm alive," she glares at me. "No thanks to your dwarf friends"

I simply look at her. "Their not my…" I stop. There's no point in trying to reason with an angry goblin.

Turning away from me, Clara speaks in a softer tone that still radiates with anger. "I tried to talk to the blonde one, to see how you where, and do you know what he did?" She turns to face me again, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID?". She practically yells at me this time.

I take a step backwards in surprise. This is not the Clara I knew and liked. "What did Fili do to you," I whisper softly. This is not going to end well.

"Oh you know his name now, " her voice is carefully guarded now, but portrays a mocking tone. "Anyway, _Fili_" she spits his name out in disgust. "Tried to kill me when I asked him if you where okay"

Staring at her, I don't speak. If I speak, I will say something wrong, and Clara will become even madder at me.

"You not going to talk, huh?" Clara laughs slightly. Not the type of laugh that forbade well… "Just as well, come on, the King wants to see you"

I cast a fleeting glance at Kyra, asleep on the bed. An image of her curled up in Thorin's lap pops into my head.

"Alright," I say softly. "I'm coming."

**Authors Note:**

** Hey, sorry this chapter was a bit lame; I haven't had much time to work on it. I'll update as soon as I can. :) It would be really kind of you to review. This is my first story and I'd like to know what you think. **** Thanks for reading!**

** ~Gemeryn **


	4. Chapter 4

I follow Clara outside the small cell. My eyes widen in disbelief. If I thought the damage was bad before… Gingerly, I step over a dead goblin lying in my path. Unable to contain my curiosity, I speak to the female goblin beside me.

"How…how bad is it?" I keep my voice level, not wanting her to find any way to mock me. She finds one despite my efforts.

"What, the state of our fortress, or the number of our dead?" her voice has lost the pure angry tone, but is still tinged with hostility.

"Uh…" my voice wavers, "Both I guess"

She snorts. "You're telling me, Come on" and with that she sets off across one of the remaining bridges towards where the goblin king is sure to be.

I inhale deeply and follow her across the bridge towards what might be impending doom.

As we get closer to where the King's throne is, the damage starts to get more intense. At one point, the main bridge has been completely destroyed and we have to take a side root. But the closer we get, the sicker I start to feel. This cannot end well.

We come to the entrance to the plaza where the Kings throne is housed. "Prisoner Astalith, here to see the King!" Clara yells in ahead of me. Then, with a rough shove, she pushes me in.

I have not seen the Goblin King in 24 hours. That does not mean I can't remember him. Her huge chin, the grotesqueness of his features, it has all been burned into my brain. It appears he's even sporting some new cuts. I bow low, "My king…" the words I have said for almost a decade fall from my mouth without even the slightest pause or intake of breath.

"Ahhhh…ASTALITH" the Goblin Kings voice booms over the plaza. He grins down at me and I have to resist the urge to avert my eyes. His smile truly is a gruesome sight. I fall to my knees.

"Is there anything I can do to put my King at ease?" my voice is dull, with completely no expression.

Standing up, the King waddles over to me. "Well yes, actually there is", his tone is thoughtful. I wait. "What where the dwarves doing in our territory?"

_On their way to reclaim there home_ I almost say. But instead, I just shrug.

The king sighs. "Oh well…but you can do me another service" I freeze. _This is not what I think it is, Please don't be what I think it is…_ thoughts race around my heard, is this?

"I will marry you in 2 and a half months time" his voice has taken on the singsong quality it gets whenever he is happy. _It's what I thought it was…_

"My lord…no, please!" tears stream down my face, but my pleas are lost in the sound of cheers from the watching goblins.

The rest of the meeting passes in a blur of horror. The king states his plans and asks my opinion that no one here will consider. _I wish I had a home away from here…_ I think for the millionth time.

Finally though, Clara comes to take me back to my cell. She's oddly quiet. All of a sudden I angry; more angry then I was when the goblins stole me from my home, more angry then I've been in my entire life.

"What? Not going to gloat?" I hiss at her.

"No, Astalith I-," her voice is softer then before, timid. But I've had enough.

Breaking away from the rope she'd tied around my hands, I run, following the path of destruction. I hear her yelling my name, but I don't turn. If I turn, I'll be caught.

Goblins are after me now; I can hear the sound of there footsteps. _Faster,_ I will myself, _FASTER!_

But I can't. I feel a hand grab the back of my tunic. But when I shake it off, another replaces it. I can't escape. Looking ahead through the swarm of bodies that surround me, I see a glimmering light off in the distance.

Closing my eyes, I try to save the image of that light into my brain, letting it blot out everything else, letting it carry away all my despair.

It is this light that I focus on as I am dragged back to my cell. I can still picture it when they throw me back in, still see it in my minds eye when Kyra runs up to me, demanding to know what happened.

Then reality hits me and the light vanishes. I stand up. "I'm getting married Kyra" my voice is stronger then I thought it would be. A tear leaks out of my eye but I don't wipe it away.

I see tears pooling in her eyes. "But we're going to be okay" I say quietly.

I walk to the grate and look out, trying to summon up the image of the light.

_We're going to be okay…_

**Authors Note:**

**I know the last few chapters have been kind of slow, I promise some more action soon. If you have any comments, I'd love to hear them! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Gemeryn**


	5. Chapter 5

I fall backwards and land with a thud on the floor. The door stays where it is, unwilling to budge. I sigh and stand up, dusting myself off. It's been two months since I tried to escape. Two months of being filled with a sense of foreboding and dread.

"Well Kyra," I say, trying not to let my disappointment show, "They seem to have double barred the door. I couldn't get it open…"

My small companion doesn't give any sign that she's heard me, only rolls over on the cot and groans. My face softens and I walk over to her, crouching at her side. Running my hand through her hair, I speak as softly as possible.

"Kyra…Kyra can you hear me?" I wait a few moments, but she doesn't reply. Gritting my teeth, I pull the blanket up over her and curse the goblins again. My young companion is finally starting to feel the pains of confinement.

I pad softly over to the window. Once there, I look out briefly. The goblins are going about their lives, not paying any attention to our cell. Carefully, I ease a loose stone out from under the grate. Behind it is a hole that I painstakingly carved out of the rock. In this hole is another stone.

I dug this nook directly after I tried to escape. It was the only place I could think to put the stone Fili had given me where the goblins wouldn't find it. _Fili…_Will the dwarves return for us? There's a slight chance…Thinking of the dwarves makes me think of Clara. I have not spoken to her since the day I found out when I was getting married against my will.

I breathe out slowly. No sense in wishing to change the past. Reaching into the makeshift compartment, I pull out the stone. I rub it for a moment. This action brings me a brief second of peace. But then across the room Kyra groans and the moment is gone.

Placing the stone back in the hole in the wall, I reposition the block that covers it and run over to my friend. She appears to be sleeping, but I immediately know she's not. Her breathing is to quick, and she's sweating like crazy. Feeling her forehead, I close my eyes. She's sick.

Pulling over the water jug that rests a few feet away, I soak a strip of cloth and place it on her forehead. Kyra's breathing eases, but not by much. Outside, night is beginning to fall. I make myself more comfortable; this is going to be a long night.

It's around maybe midnight when I hear the horn.

Immediately on my feet, I fly to the window. Goblins are running in all direction. Across the fortress, I can see the King entering the escape tunnels. This can only mean one thing. _The Goblins are under attack!_

There's a sound outside the cell. Someone is unbarring the door. My fingers scrabble at the stone under the window. Pulling my stone out, I barley have time to slip it into my pocket before the door flies open. In it stands two goblins. One is bleeding.

In half a second they're across the room and grabbing my arms, dragging me towards the door. Struggling, I scream out to my sick companion. "Kyra!" but it's no use, the goblins have dragged me outside the cell and closed it.

"Move. Now" one of them grumbles, and they start dragging me towards the entrance. I struggle as they pull me down a side ramp. I can hear fighting from above us. _I have to get up there…_

I struggle and kick, but the goblins just have to tight a hold on me.

We're almost at the entrance to the tunnel now. Using my full effort, I throw the goblins constraining me off. Turning, I gaze back up at my cell. I freeze.

Thorin is walking out; in his arms is Kyra. She's lying limply in his arms. Behind him, is a confused looking Fili. He's looking around, presumably scanning the battlefield for something…or someone.

"FILI!" I shout. "THORIN!" my voice is desperate, but they do not turn.

The goblins I had previously shaken off are back. Grabbing my arms, they grab my arms and haul me backwards into the tunnel. An image of Kyra in Thorin's arms pops up. _At least she's safe._

Then I'm in the tunnel and everything goes black * * *

When I wake I'm in a dark cave, at the door stand's two goblins. Someone has bothered to place a bowl of water next to me. I take a breath and find my throat is parched. Gulping down the water I stand up. A female goblin I've never seen before is immediately at my side.

She motions for me to sit down. Looking at her quizzically, I sit. She takes a breath and speaks, "Your marrying the King today"

I freeze. "No…" my voice is barley a murmur, "I'm not,"

"These are the Kings orders," she says and walks to the door, "He'll be here at dusk" her last words are spoken slowly, carefully.

_Dusk? How can they even tell what time it is?_

Flopping back onto the ground, I stare into the darkness. After a few moments though, I realize that a weight in my pocket is gone._ Fili's stone, _It's gone.

I stand up, about to speak to the goblins guarding me, when a voice speaks from behind me.

"Here" Its Clara.

I turn; she's standing a few feet behind the place where I lay. _What is with these goblins materializing? _In her outstretched hand is the stone.

I grab it and stuff it into my pocket. "Where…did…you…get this?" I hiss at her.

She looks at me for a moment. Then she speaks. "I stopped the others from finding it." Her voice shows no emotion.

This news surprises me. "Thank you-" I start to say, but I don't finish my sentence. Clara cuts me off.

"Goodbye Astalith" she whispers. I see a glimpse of sadness in her eyes but also an immense anger. Then she's gone, vanishing into the darkness.

_What have I done?_


	6. Chapter 6

_What have I done? _My one friend in this place is gone.

I lean against the wall and stare into the blackness. For the first time in a while, I think about my past. I was shunned as a child, for my mother was a hobbit. My father was always kind to me, but I never had any friends. Then I had to make the stupid mistake of straying across the Goblin King's path. Closing my eyes, I try not to puke at the thought of what I will have to do at dusk. _Maybe death would be better then this_. All of a sudden, I wish Clara where here.

I am thinking this when there's a sound from outside the cave. I stand up, straightening my tunic. I know who this is.

The Goblin King enters the room. No…he waddles into the room. His eyes are demonic and wild. He stops about three meters from me. I speak first.

"Hello" nothing like a greeting to start off a conversation.

The Great Goblin smiles; it's not a good smile. It's the type that's filled with malice and other horrible things. "Astalith…it's time" he holds out his hand. I don't take it. All of a sudden, I want to fight this. Fight this impending doom that is descending upon me.

"No" my voice is strong, confident. "No, I don't think I will"

"No?" the King sounds confused. "What do you mean, no?"

I look at him; trying not to let my voice waver, I answer him. "No. I won't do it. I won't marry you"

The Great Goblin's face becomes a mask of anger. "You won't?" his voice is harsh now, not his usual lighthearted tone.

"I don't see why this is so hard to grasp" I'm mad now. I'm sick of cowering in the corner, letting others do the dirty work. "I…won't…do…it"

"Then I'll make you" with these words, he starts to close the distance between us. Despite myself, I back up, determined to stay as far away from him as possible.

My back hits the back of the cave, and I press myself against it. "You can't run.." the Goblin smiles now. Resisting the urge to look away, I meet his gaze.

"Stay away from me" I try to say, but the words die in my mouth. All of a sudden, I'm feeling very light headed. _It was the water…_ I close my eyes for a moment. "You drugged me" I manage to get out. The world is starting to tilt now.

The King shrugs, "Well…" his grin becomes even wider and he waddles closer.

I lash out with my hand, but the effort is weak, I can't hold on much longer. He's less then three feet from me now. His deformed hand reaches out towards my face. Turning away, I slide down slightly against the wall.

_ My strength is failing… _This realization hits me but I can't give in. The king's hand is an inch from my face. Closing my eyes, I prepare for the horror. Then a new voice speaks from the shadows.

"Don't you dare touch her"

The king turns, "And who are you to tell me what to do?"

Craning my neck, I try to look around the king to see who it is, but his great bulk prevents me. Then the world tilts dramatically. I slide to the floor. _The drug is taking effect._

"I said, " whoever it is has gotten impatient now. "Get away from her"

Hissing, the king moves slightly away from me. Raising my head off the floor, I catch a brief glimpse of a cloaked figure; maybe dwarf height. For some reason, their voice sounds familiar.

Then the figure charges at the Great Goblin and I hear my worst enemy scream. The world is going black now, but I am dimly aware of the goblin falling to the ground. I can only assume he is dead.

My savior is immediately at my side, cradling my head. His hood falls back, revealing blonde hair and blue grey eyes. "Astalith?" his voice is a whisper.

My brain isn't working. My vision is fading. "Who are you?" just getting these three words out is a struggle.

He grips my hand and when he speaks, he sounds slightly desperate. "Astalith! What did they do to you? !"

I want to tell him I'm only drugged, but my mouth won't work. "Thank You…" I breathe out. But these words leave me utterly spent.

Then the world goes black and I know no more.

**Authors Note:**

**I'm just going to let you know that I'm leaving all the dwarves who die at the end of The Hobbit alive. **

**Thanks For Reading! **

**~Gemeryn**


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes are closed. I am moving_. Where am I going? Who rescued me? _I haveso may questions that I want answers to_. _Trying to move, I find that I cant_. Why can't I move my body?_

There is warm breath upon my face. Someone speaks. "Wake up Astalith" a voice murmurs in my ear. It's Kyra. _I want to! _I scream inside my head. But as hard as I try, I can't. Whatever the goblins put in the water…

Kyra stays silent for a moment, and then she speaks again in a much softer tone. "I wish you could see Erebor Astilith; it's amazing. _So that's where I am. Erebor. _Does this mean that Thorin's quest succeeded?

Kyra goes onto describe the kingdom under the mountain, its vast halls, the beauty of it, and the open ness. But also the people; how the mountain is now inhabited. After a while, I find that I can feel the cloth I'm lying on. It's rough, but not in an unpleasant way. It seems the more I hear about the world, the more I start to regain control of my senses.

I'm lying there; content to listen to the young dwarf talk, but after a while I hear footsteps. Someone else has entered the room. After a moment, this new person speaks. "Why don't you go play with Thorin" from their voice, I deduce that it's a man. His voice sounds oddly familiar.

Something in my pocket seems to grow heavier…

"Please wake up…" Kyra whispers. Then I hear the sound of soft footsteps she leaves the room.

There's dead silence for a moment and I'm starting to assume that the other person had left to. Then he speaks.

"Astalith" whoever it is speaks quietly, like they don't want to be heard. "Are you conscious?" _That voice…_ It ring's a bell in my head, images of my prison life in Goblin Town pop up in my head. But whoevers speaking isn't done.

"We met in the Goblin Fortress, remember?" _I remember. _And I can. Pictures of my meeting with the dwarves Fili and Thorin bounce around my head. It's as though I am slowly regaining access to my memory. "I came back and saved you" A warm hand takes mine and grasps it. _But which one are you?_ I think.

All of a sudden, I want to give whoever this is, Fili or Thorin, some indication that I'm alive. Taking my full concentration, I focus on the hand the dwarf holds. Slowly, deliberately, I move it a fraction o f an inch. I hear his sharp intake of breath,

"Astalith, can you hear me?" his voice sounds vaguely excited. I do my best to move my hand again, but I can't. That last move has drained me. When I don't respond, the dwarf speaks again.

"You can wake yourself up you know" his words capture my full attention. _How! ! ? ?_ I scream inside my head. I will do anything to be able to move again.

"You're trapping yourself. Focus on the outside world. You can do it." I know he's trying to sound encouraging but his voice is wavering by the time he's finished.

"Once you're awake, you can start a life in Erebor." His voice trails into silence.

He lets go of my hand, and I think he turns to go. "We're all waiting for you Astalith"

I hear his footsteps as he leaves. Just before I hear him close the door behind him, I hear him murmur something else that I can't quite hear. But my thoughts soon turn to other matters.

_Can I really wake myself up?_ With all my strength I push against the invisible bonds I didn't know I had. I want to see Erebor. I want to _live again._

Three names pop up in my mind and I focus on them, my only connection to the world.

_Kyra…_I can feel my body now. Excited, I focus on the next name. _Thorin… _All of a sudden,I can suddenly remember my past. I'm on the last name now, _Fili…._

My eyes snap open just as the screaming begins.

**Authors Note:**

**There is a slight chance that I may not be able to update for a few days; currently I am extremely busy; I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'm able. **

**Thank you all so much for reading! Please tell me what you think of this story so far!**

**~Gemeryn**


	8. Chapter 8

I lie there for a moment. The screaming is loud, so loud it's painful to hear. My mind is foggy, and the when my eyes focus on the ceiling above me, I find my vision is blurry. The screaming has raised a pitch. I shakily grip the edge of the cot I lie on, and sit up. The screaming reaches a deafening height. Gritting my teeth, I try in vain to ignore it and swing my legs over the side of the cot. Gingerly, using the bed for support, I stand up.

The world flashes red for a moment and I fall to my knees. A monstrous silhouette fills my vision, surrounded by fire. It seems to surround me, and the screaming is everywhere. I narrow my eyes. _This is one thing that will not wear me down. _

I stay like that for what feels like an hour; staring at the flames, the silhouette, but in reality, it is only a moment. As soon as it began, it was over. Slowly, I try standing again and find that this time, my legs will bear my weight. The screaming has stopped, leaving the room in pure silence. I can hear my own heartbeat. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I lean against the wall. Thoughts whirl around my mind. _What was that? Where did that come from? _And the like, but one thought overshadows the others. _Where am I?_

Sliding up against the wall, I take a look around the room I'm in. It's almost completely empty, save the cot I was lying on and is reasonably small. The walls are stone, but have what I think might be scorch marks on them. There's one window, directly across from where I stand. The glass is gone, but I can see traces of it around the edges of the frame. Directly to my left is a large, oak door. It is also covered in scorch marks. _Wherever I am was hurt by fire. _

My fingers slide along the wall, and close around the handle. Gently, I push the door open and step into a hallway. Cold air hits me in the face and I shiver. There are windows every five feet or so, but there is no longer anything stopping the freezing air getting through. There are traces of glass on the edges of the hallway, along with fragments of stone and other objects. There is a clear path through the mess, but the task looks unfinished. Like someone started, but then forgot about it and moved onto other things. Looking to my left, I see the passage I am in curves and vanishes off into the distance. To my right is a dead end, where a huge hole has been blown through the side of the passage. There are sounds of life coming from through the hole.

My feet move automatically and I find myself at the hole on the right. Looking out, my eyes widen.

I am in a mountain, maybe 100 feet up. Off to the right is a hill of some sorts, and I can see a forest off in the distance. There is a town to my left, but it appears to be half destroyed by fire and something big. _Whatever left those scorch marks in that room might have destroyed that town. _I am pondering this when my gaze falls onto the field below me. My eyebrows shoot up.

Dwarves, so many I couldn't possibly hope to count, are trickling in through a huge door at the base of the mountains. I can make out the shape of one dwarf who stands apart from the others, directing the traffic. His long black hair looks slightly familiar. As I lean out the hole in the wall, trying to get a better look, a name comes to mind. _Thorin Oakensheild… _It takes a moment for this name to have any meaning.

All of a sudden, memories of talking with Kyra's uncle in Goblin Town pop into my head. What was it Fili had said?_ That he they would return for me? _ Then it hits me. _I'm in Erebor. The dwarves re-took the Lonely Mountain…._

Just then I hear another noise in the passage behind me. Turning on one heel, my eyes scan the hallway behind me. It's empty. Then I hear the noise again. Whoever's making it is at the end of the tunnel, out of my sight. Without meaning to, I start to make my way back down the passage, past the door to the room I was in, and around the bend.

There are no windows in this hallway, leaving it dark. At the end of the tunnel, I can see a light. I tilt my head to one side, trying to remember what Fili had told me in Goblin Town about Erebor. _I still can't believe I'm actually in the Lonely Mountain…._ Then it dawns on me. _I'm free of the Goblins! _I run down the hall. When I reach the end, I skid to an abrupt halt. My mouth falls open.

In front of me is literally a cavern of gold. Everywhere I look there is gold. Piles of gold coins litter the floor and there are gold trinkets and statues everywhere. I stand there for a moment, spell bound by the shear wonder and size of it all. Then I hear voices coming from behind a pile of gold.

"Why don't you go play with your Uncle or something, I'm busy." Whoever speaking is female and sounds harsh. I creep up behind the pile that shields them and listen.

"But Thorin's directing the dwarves out front…." Whines someone obviously younger. That voice belongs to the person I had spent most of my life in close quarters with. I can't help myself.

'Kyra?" I say timidly, stepping out from behind the pile. In front of me stand's my small friend and a female dwarf. Kyra looks up at me, her eyes scared.

"Astalith?" she says, slowly backing up a step.

I don't blame her for doubting me. The last time she saw me, I was knocked almost unconscious and apparently incoherent. I simply smile and hold out my hand. The female dwarf behind Kyra grunts. Ignoring her, I focus my complete attention on Kyra.

"Kyra, I-" I start to say, but the female dwarf cuts me off.

"Who are you? You are no dwarf. Why are you here?" its not a question. It's a demand.

I look up at her, and get my first real look at a dwarf women. She's about my height, and she looked almost exactly like any other woman I had met in my life except for one thing. She had a beard. Granted, it's a small one, and it only has a few braids, but it's a beard nonetheless.

"I…. I…. uhh…" I'm stuttering and I know it. "You…you have a _beard_"

The dwarf woman glances at me, and I can see she's getting impatient. "Yes, I have a beard, now…_who are you and how did you get here?_"

Opening my mouth to speak, I'm about to tell her that I have no idea how I got here, when Kyra speaks.

"She looked after me when I was in prison. When the dwarves drove the goblins out of their fortress and rescued me, Fili brought her back."

I glance down at Kyra, surprised that she would side with me over her own race. Also, this bit about Fili coming back for me interests me. I am about to comment on this when the dwarf women speaks again. She sounds aggravated.

"Well then…Astalith wasn't it?" she asks. I nod.

"Well Astalith, have you been trained to fight?" she asks this next question well staring at some point above my head.

"No" I answer honestly. " I can't say that I have" I might have once known how to use a sword, back when I lived in Gondor, but if I did, I have long sense forgotten.

The dwarf woman looks me up and down skeptically. "Then what use are you to us?" she says harshly. Then she turns and strides away into the sea of gold.

Kyra looks up at me. "You'll have to forgive Bradi," she says matter-of-factly. "She's not normally like that. Must be her nerves getting to her…"

I nod, and look down at her. "Kyra…"

She looks up at me, and her brown eyes seem to see right through me. "Yes?"

"What do I do now?"

My young friend grins as she takes my hand. "Now Astalith? Now I take you to see Thorin."

I nod slightly and let her lead me down the long walkway between the piles of gold.

It is only when we reach the door out of the cavern that I realize with a sinking heart, that I might already have a few enemies in Erebor and I don't even know why.

**Authors Note:**

** I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this story. My schedule is much fuller then I anticipated it would be. I'll try to update more, but I can't guarantee anything. Thanks for reading!**

**~Gemeryn**


	9. Chapter 9

This thought leaves me slightly saddened for a moment. I'm supposedly starting a new life, and I already have enemies? Great, just great, But I am jerked from my silent brooding by something running across my foot. Giving a yelp, I jerk backwards. In front of me, Kyra turns.

"What is it?" she sounds for a moment like the small child I knew in Goblin Town. But after a second, when she see's there's nothing, she seems to age again.

"Nothing," my voice is quiet "Something just scared me slightly, that's all…"

To my surprise, Kyra almost laughs. "You'll have to get used to that Astalith," she motions around the darkened tunnel. "These caverns have almost any type of small critter you can imagine,"

I nod slightly, glancing about the tunnel. My hand wanders to my pocket, and my fingers close around Fili's stone. Kyra turns and starts walking again, when another voice speaks out of the darkness.

"Well don't go scaring her, little cousin," a dark haired dwarf steps out of the passage. Facing me, he bows slightly, then speaks again. "Kili, at you service,"

"I wasn't trying to scare her!" Kyra's protests seem to go unheard by the dwarf as he picks her up and holds her upside down by her ankles. My eyes narrow as I watch Kyra. Right now, she seems like a young child, but just a moment ago, she seemed almost as mature as me. Strange. I am just lifting my hand to get Kili to put down Kyra when yet another voice speaks from the darkness.

"Put her down Kili, I don't think Thorin would like his youngest relative getting dropped on her head," a blonde haired dwarf seems to materialize next to me.

My eyebrows shoot up as Kili obeys, setting Kyra on her feet again. My friend laughs and latches her arms around the newcomer's boots. Turning to look at the dwarf next to me, it takes me a moment to recognize him.

"Fili?" my face breaks into a grin, "It's so good to see you again!"

Fili laughs. "It seems you've met my brother," motioning with his arm, he begins to move down the passage, "I take it your going to see Thorin?"

Nodding, I move after him. "Yeah, but I have no idea whatsoever on how to find my way around this place,"

Kili speaks from behind me, but I'm not really listening. My thoughts are racing. These dwarves seem so nice to me. Maybe, not everyone is like Bradi, and maybe I really can fit in here.

I'm jolted from my thoughts when Fili comes to a dead stop in front of me. Still propelled forward by my momentum, I almost crash into him, but manage to stop myself in time. "What is it?" I almost curse myself. I sound almost exactly like I did in the Goblin Fortress.

It is Kili who answers. "Trouble," Peering around Fili's cloak, I see three dwarves, two female, one male. They're headed right towards us.

"Not everyone knows you're here," Kyra whispers from beside me, "So be prepared for them to be shocked," she says this so matter-o-factly, like she already knows their reactions, that I am again struck by how much she has changed.

"Fili!" the male dwarf speaks from the other end out the hallway, "I might be mistaken, but is that a HUMAN in your midst?"

The blonde dwarf beside me does not answer, only looks back at Kili. His brother seems to be about to say something, when one of the female dwarves pipes up.

"It is a human! Or at least, part human, by the looks of it," her face turns skeptical, "Why did Thorin allow a human in our midst, even if she is our height…"

"This human paid us a great service," Fili says, his voice ringing across the tunnel. Taking a breath, he continues, "When Thorin's youngest heir went missing, this human looked after her, and made sure she was alright. As thanks, Thorin allowed her a place in Erebor,"

The male dwarf across from us steps into a circle of light, pooling from a lamp on the wall; He is taller then I thought, and I shiver slightly. He takes another step closer, and I see Fili's hand twitch towards the sword at his belt. But the dwarf only speaks again.

"A human will never be one of us, even if she has the support of the king" his voice is quiet, deadly. Then he turns, and flanked by the two-dwarf woman, walks away.

Fili turns back to face the rest of us, "Thank you," I murmur. He nods in acknowledgment to me, then makes eye contact with Kili. They share some sort of unspoken message. Then his brother speaks.

"I think we'd better go a different way," glancing down the passage, he trails off. Fili finishes for him.

"I don't think it would be a wise idea to have a human in the midst of a lot of dwarves at the moment."

Kyra takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. My heart is heavy; more dwarves who don't like me, all because I'm a human. Great. Together we follow the two brothers down a side hallway, and hopefully, towards Thorin.


	10. Chapter 10

We walk down the passage in silence. No one speaks, although whenever we reach a turn, Fili points silently which way we have to go. Kili is always behind Kyra, and me and I can't help but notice that he looks back every moment or so.

With nothing better to do, my eyes scan the walls of the tunnel. There are burn marks every once in a while, but not as much as in the first tunnel. There is almost no gold along the floor. I'm just thinking that I'm going to have a hard time finding my way around this place when my eyes fall on a light ahead of us.

My feet begin to move faster. Sunlight, open air, these are things I have not seen or felt in years. But a hand on my shoulder stops me. I look back to find Kili holding me back. He seems oddly series.

"Wait," his voice rings with seriousness. Ahead of us, Fili is peering out the door into the light. After a moment, he motions us slowly forward.

"What is it?" my voice barley audible in the tunnel, I try to peer around his arm.

"We have to make sure we don't come out into a big clump of dwarves who…" Fili pauses as though searching for the right words. "Don't like humans." When he sees my expression, he quickly corrects himself, "Half-humans at least,"

Fili continues to look for an opening while Kili speaks behind me. "Your part human?" his tone of voice suggests that he doesn't believe it.

"Yeah," I whisper, "My mother was a hobbit," Turning back to look at Fili, I see him looking at me strangely. Raising an eyebrow, I look quizzically at him. He turns away.

After a few more tantalizing minutes, Fili deems it safe outside, and we step into the sunlight. "Oh…" I breathe.

The light streams down through a gap in the clouds above, illuminating the field in bright light. In the distance I can hear birds singing. The grass seems so green, and everything seems so… _real. _I can't find the words to describe it.

"Is this your first time outside?" Fili is beside me again. I nod, still unable to speak, turning my head side to side; I try to drink it all in, the grass, the air, the sky. It all seems so unreal.

"There's Thorin!" Kyra speaks from behind us. Turning, I see her on top of Kili's shoulders. She points in the direction of the gate I saw earlier and I see Thorin still directing the traffic.

"Come on then!" Grabbing Kili's hair, she begins to steer him in the general direction of Thorin. Laughing, I follow a few steps behind, Fili at my side.

We reach the King of the dwarves in a matter of minutes. "Uncle!" Kyra calls out from her place on Kili's head.

He turns, and I am momentarily taken aback. Bandages cover his chest, and his eyes are harsh. "So she's awake," It's not a question.

"Yes, she awoke less then an hour ago," Fili, says. Thorin nods slightly, as though considering something.

We all stand there, Kili slightly bent under the weight of the dwarf on his shoulders. Finally, Thorin murmurs something to the dwarves around him, and motions for us to follow him. When we are a few paces away, he stops again.

"Kili, take Kyra back up to her rooms," his voice isn't cold, only demanding. Kili nods and turns to go. Thorin then turns to Fili. "Fili, can you go get Balin for me?" Again, it's not a question. The brothers depart, Kyra glancing back every other step. Then the king turns towards me.

"Erebor is going through a hard time currently," he speaks slowly, as though to a child. Not sure what else to do, I nod. After a pause, Thorin continues. "Every dwarf has a job here, everyone here… _belongs."_

A knot forms in my throat. His comment cuts deep, but I force myself not to show it. I can almost sense what is going to happen. "When must I leave?" my voice is tired now, all the happiness from earlier sucked out of me.

He tilts his head to one side, "Leave? No, I made a promise to you, a promise that I intend to keep," when he looks at me next, its as though he's sizing me up. "I will give you two months to prove that you are capable of surviving here, that you have what it takes,"

I nod. It actually makes sense. "What do I have to do?" I don't sound defeated now. I have a purpose.

Thorin considers this for a moment. "I'm…not entirely sure," his brow furrows slightly. "But I have heard that you cannot fight?" Inside, I groan slightly. The dwarf Bradi must have gotten to him already.

"Well then, the first thing we need to do is teach you how to fight," Motioning behind him, he calls out in a louder voice, "Balin! I have need of you,"

A plump dwarf with a long white beard comes running up. He takes a few breaths before looking up at Thorin. "You called?"

"I need you to train this girl in our customs and the way we fight," the king uses the same demanding voice he used with Kili, but I somehow sense that Thorin has great respect for this dwarf.

Balin turns to me. "Balin, at your service," he bows slightly before grinning.

My mind is racing. What should I do? Bow back? Curtsy? After a moment of deep thought, I settle on the simple greeting, "uh…. Hi?"

Thorin and Balin share a look. "I see you have much work to do old friend," Thorin mumbles. He nods to me, glances at Balin as though to say, good luck, you're going to need it, then turns and walks back towards the line of dwarves entering Erebor without another word. My new mentor turns to me.

"I think we had better just start with a tour of Erebor, don't you think?" he says.

I nod gratefully. Even with years of practice, I don't think I'll ever be able to find my way around the massive dwarf city. "Yes please," I reply. He motions towards the gate, and together we walk towards Erebor.

Glancing up at the gate, my eyes fall on a hole in the wall. A scream seems to echo slightly in my head. Shaking it off, I force my feet to follow Balin.

It is in the moment when my feet pass through the gate that I realize that I still have no idea what caused the screaming.


	11. Chapter 11

Fire. It roars up in front of me, consuming everything. Screams, not to loud, but loud enough to be painful, can be heard in the distance. I' standing far away from the fire but I can see it coming closer, closer. I take a step back, then another, but no matter how many steps I take, the fire keeps coming.

I wake in a cold sweat. Shaking my head slightly, I look around myself. The room I'm lying in is un-familiar. Sitting up slowly, I take in my surroundings. There is a small slit in the ceiling a few feet away, Grainy light filters through it. Besides the bed, the room has no furniture other then a rickety chair and a cracked mirror.

It takes me a second to remember how I got here, but when it hits me, I fall back on the pillow and stare at the ceiling. After Balin gave me a tour of every room in Erebor I'll possibly need to visit, he showed me to a room not far from a tunnel leading outside.

"If any dwarf comes in and bothers you," he'd said, "Just run down that passage and come find me," then he had left.

Standing up, I lift my arms over my head and stretch. Balin seems like a nice dwarf, and I'm actually looking forward to my first lesson with him. _If I can find it that is, _He said something about the old chamber off some sort of passage, but I can't remember. Looking around the room some more, my eyes fall on a small package lying on the ground. Curious, I walk over and pick it up.

It's soft, and not very heavy. Unsure what else to do, I open it. My eyes widen as the contents spills out onto the floor. Whoever sent it is very kind; the package contains a soft brown tunic, a belt with a pouch hanging from it, black leggings, and boots, along with a deep brown cloak.

Quickly making sure the door is locked, I pull off the dirty dress the goblins had me wear and tossing it aside, pull on the brown tunic and belt it. Sighing contentedly at how good it feels to get a change of clothes, I slip on the leggings and slip on the boots. Bending down to lace them up, my eyes fall on a lump in the pocket of the discarded dress. Reaching over to it, I discover that it's the stone Fili gave me. Slipping it into the pouch on the belt, I grab the cloak and slide it over my shoulders. Content that I am ready to go, I open the door, and step out into Erebor.

There are a few dwarves off in the distance, but if I remember Balin's instruction right, then I can take a passage that will lead me away from them. My feet start to move, and I soon find myself at the passage I think he's talking about. But I can't be sure. What if it's the wring one? Then what? My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of laughing moving steadily closer. Well, no more time for dawdling. I duck into the passage.

I immediately know it's the wrong one. The floor is covered in a think carpet, and the whole thing looks very… kingly. There are sounds outside the door I just passed through. Running down the corridor, I press myself against the wall and hold my breath. When I hear them moving on, I breathe out, and look down the hallway. What am I going to do? Follow it? Go back? I really don't know anymore. It appears I'm lost.

"Astalith?" a familiar voice speaks from somewhere behind me.

Turning, my face breaks into a relived grin. "Fili!"

"Lost?" he asks, gesturing vaguely about him. I nod. He keeps talking. "Off to see Balin?" Again, I nod. "Then I know just where to find him," Gesturing down a side passage, he starts walking. Not sure what else to do, I follow.

The passage he takes me down has a low ceiling, even by dwarf standards it seems, and the floor is covered with puddles.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this…" I say. Fili drops back to walk beside me.

"Used to what?"

I feel my cheeks grow slightly red. I hadn't meant to speak aloud. But I decide to just answer anyway. "The way the passages can go from pristine and perfect to muddy or overrun with debris and gold."

Fili nods. "It won't be like this in a few years, most likely most of the debris will be out of here in a few months."

Nodding, I stare at the ground. As far as I know only Balin, Thorin, and I know that I have to prove myself in two months. I might not be in Erebor long enough to see it without the debris. But I don't say this. I only keep walking, my mood dampened by the reminder that I have a mere two months.

We change passages at least twice more before we reach the chamber where I'm supposed to meet Balin. "Thank you," I mumble to Fili. He nods in response and disappears around the corner. Taking a deep breath to prepare myself, I step into the chamber.

It's small, but not to small that it feels cramped. The ceiling is high, and there are torches every few feet along the wall. The fire reminds me of my dream and I flinch back momentarily. At the other end of the room, there is a chair. In it sits Balin. He is eating an apple and reading a book. Walking hesitantly forward, I speak. "Balin?"

He looks up, "Ah, Astalith! I trust you had no problems in getting here?"

I look at my feet, "The trip was uneventful,"

He nods, "Then let us begin," he pauses, "but first, would you care for something to eat?"

My eyes fall on the basket of apples next to the chair and my stomach rumbles. "Yes please."

When my stomach is filled, and my mood greatly improved, I stand across from Balin in the center of the chamber. He is the first to speak. "So, have you done much fighting?"

"No, and if I ever did, I have no memory of how," my voice rings out in the large cavern.

"Well then, I guess we have a lot to accomplish, and not a lot of time to accomplish it in," as he speaks, Balin goes back to the chair and pulls out a sword. Great, I think. Yet another reference to the fact I might be gone in two months, just wonderful.

My teacher is in front of me again. He offers the sword to me, hilt first, and I eye it warily before taking it loosely. The weapon feels alien in my grip, and I hold it carefully. But apparently, I have already made a mistake.

"No, hold it firmly, or it will slide right out of your hand," Balin gently closes my fingers around the hilt. "Now," he says, once I have mastered the way to grip the hilt, "Take a swing,"

I raise my eyebrows for a moment, but slash the sword experimentally off to one side. Balin sighs audibly next to me and speaks again. "You need to keep your hand closer to your body, if you held it out like that in battle, it would be cut off in half a moment,"

His words make sense, and even though the sword still feels strange in my grip, I hold it closer to my body. "Better," Balin speaks from beside me.

The lesson drags on. Balin is not cruel in any way, but I can see why Thorin chose him to mentor me. He seems very good at pushing you to your limits.

The torches on the wall have burned almost completely out when Balin stops the lesson. "That seems enough for one day, though I wish we could do more" he says cheerfully, taking back the sword and gathering his things.

Easy for you to say, you aren't dripping in sweat, I almost say. But I don't. I owe Balin right now. If he hadn't agreed to teach me, then I'd probably be somewhere off in Middle Earth; most likely lost, and alone.

"Thank you," I say, "Though Balin?"

He looks up, "Yes?"

"Where can I get some food?" I'm guessing its mid day, though I can't be sure, and I'm famished.

He laughs, "When you leave this chamber, take a right, follow the corridor until you get to another, turn left onto that one, then it's the second door on the right,"

Grinning briefly, I turn to go, but my teacher speaks again, "Be careful Astalith,"

"I will be," I call over my shoulder as I run out the door. My stomach is telling me I need food, and my brain is telling me I need some answers. Maybe some dwarf could tell me what the dreams mean.


End file.
